Calling all cars
CREATOR: Horrorwood RELEASE DATE: 2009 WEBSITE: www.horrorwood.info/horrorwoodhills/callingallcars.html (unavailable) In celebration of the launch of Matt Hawkins' book "Urban Paper", Horrorwood started a new customization project. He have named the project "Calling All Cars" and recruited artists to customize his paper toy "Go Bananas" that was featured in the book. Wave 1 CAC Wave 1 matt.jpg|Matt Hawkins CAC Wave 1 jerom.jpg|Zombie Groom by Jerom CAC Wave 1 mck.jpg|Carwrekk by mck CAC Wave 1 Chiba.jpg|CHIBA by Jonny Chiba CAC Wave 1 dollyoblong.jpg|Jimi by Dolly Oblong CAC Wave 1 box.jpg|glueless display box Wave 2 CAC Wave 2 machintoy.jpg|Carro Loco by Machintoy CAC Wave 2 tddk.jpg|Ron Deer by TheDayDreamKid CAC Wave 2 macula.jpg|Rad Rodney by Macula CAC Wave 2 Matthew Gilpin.jpg|Sea Critter by Matthew Gilpin CAC Wave 2 resonantfish.jpg|Calling All Squids by Collin David CAC Wave 2 box.jpg|glueless display box Wave 3 CAC Wave 3 harlancore.jpg|Hot Rod Summer by Harlancore CAC Wave 3 dmc.jpg|Oh Hey Ladies by DMC CAC Wave 3 fstudio.jpg|California Hot Rod by Scott Schaller CAC Wave 3 methuup.jpg|Burning Gasoline by Methuup da Funky One CAC Wave 3 billytoledo.jpg|Sapo by Billy Toledo CAC Wave 3 box.jpg|glueless display box Wave 4 CAC Wave 4 tougui.jpg|Low Rider by Tougui CAC Wave 4 gabriel.jpg|Mac the Disgusting Taxi Driver by Gabriel Restrepo CAC Wave 4 obokiki.jpg|Doom Mood by Obokiki CAC Wave 4 tank.jpg|Calling All Tanks by Scott Schaller CAC Wave 4 lightning.jpg|Fast As Lightning by Methuup da Funky One CAC Wave 4 box.jpg|glueless display box Wave 5 CAC Wave 5 phil.jpg|Back to the Future Tribute by PHIL CAC Wave 5 trisha bales.jpg|Bat Punk by Trisha Bales CAC Wave 5 madden.jpg|Old School Oliver by Greg Madden CAC Wave 5 guillain.jpg|Ship Oh Lata by Guillain le Vilain CAC Wave 5 morgan.jpg|The Old Man by Morgan Gleave CAC Wave 5 box.jpg|glueless display box Wave 6 CAC Wave 6 castleforte.jpg|Wack by Brian Castleforte CAC Wave 6 gun.jpg|Guntrasformer by Obokiki CAC Wave 6 Kawaii-Style.jpg|Kawaii Kuma-chan by Kawaii-Style CAC Wave 6 gubicza.jpg|Sir Earl Grey (in his ghost) by Brian Gubicza CAC Wave 6 Zakane.jpg|Stripe by Zakane CAC Wave 6 box.jpg|glueless display box Wave 7 CAC Wave 7 hamada.jpg|Yasushi Hamada aka "B" CAC Wave 7 fasmer.jpg|Kenny by Julien "Fasmer" Gendron CAC Wave 7 zerolabor.jpg|KITT by Zerolabor CAC Wave 7 idham.jpg|Cepot In Angkot by Idham Mahardhika CAC Wave 7 kngl.jpg|Horrorzozz by KNGL PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|glueless display box Bonus Cars CAC Bonus dyadic.jpg|Boney by Dyadic (Xmas 2009) CAC Bonus vinsart.jpg|Man of Washing Machines by Vins Art (New Year 2010) CAC Bonus scottcharron.jpg|I Just Want a Rockinchair by Scott Charron (Valentine's Day 2010) CAC Bonus shoffilazuardi.jpg|Bajul Ijo (the Green Crocodile) by Shoffi Lazuardi (Valentine's Day 2010) CAC Bonus joel.jpg|Independent Woman by JoeL (Indonesian Independence Day) CAC Bonus santa.jpg|Santa by Tom McGill (Xmas 2010) CAC Bonus Chick Magnet Baykiddead.jpg|chick.magnet by BayKidDead (2011 Valentine's Day) CAC Bonus Rebel The Word.jpg|Rebel The Word by Aditya Sustiawan (May 2011) CAC Bonus Aditya Sustiawan.jpg|Water Warrior by Aditya Sustiawan (July 2011) CAC Bonus Marsimoto.jpg|Marsimoto by Elias Heinel (May 2013) CAC Bonus NY2010 Pandacrew.jpg|New Years 2010 by Pandacrew CAC Bonus Toys R Evil STGCC.jpg|ToysREvil Exclusive for Singapore Toy, Games & Comic Convention 2009 CAC Bonus Toys R Evil bday.jpg|ToysREvil Exclusive 5th Anniversary Edition CAC Bonus matthawkins-crop.jpg|Jumbo Car by Matt Hawkins Special Blends CAC Special Blends-Banana Bird.jpg|Banana Bird (Nanibird x Calling all cars) CAC Special Blends-Space Racer.jpg|Space Racer (Nanibird x Calling all cars) Category:Platform Toys Category:Incomplete